She's back
by Shadowknight429
Summary: Robin Hood and his Merry men are hurt they seek the help of Aurora and Philip, Mulan and Aurora sit down to have a talk. Philip/Aurora/Mulan. Warrior Royals (I think that's what the ship is called)


**Disclaimer=I own nothing if i did this would be in the show not just a fanfic**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Philip looked at Aurora, "You expiating anyone?" he asked. She shook her head. They both strode up and walked to the two big doors. Philip pushed the door open, they saw a man dressed in green and covered in blood.

"Please help me and friends." He begged. Philip looked at Aurora not knowing what to do. Aurora looked at him and then back to the man. "Bring you friends in we'll help you." She said making room for them.

The man nodded, turned around looking at someone. "Little John being them in." he call as a big man with a beard pulled on the rinse of a horse that pulled a carriage. Philip and Aurora looked at each other, it was more friends than they thought but they weren't about to send them away. "I'll get the blankets and gauze raps." Aurora said running off.

* * *

The man washed the blood from his clothes, and was wrapping another man's broken arm. Philip was tending to another bleeding head. "What happened, what could have caused all this?" Philip asked wrapping the gauze around the guy's head. "An army of trolls." The man said walking to another man in pain. The man he call little John walked up and whispered something in to his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked, John nodded. The man turned to Philip. "Do you have a spare room one of my marry men is really shy." Philip nodded and showed him and empty room with a bed. "Thank you, John if you be so kind." He said motion for John to being the marry man.

"I found some more cushions and blankets." Aurora called putting down the supplies nearby. The man walked up to her.

"Excuse me my lady, I have a warrior that is hurt and I can't tend to them would you be so kind." He asked. Aurora smiled "of course." She said he motioned to the room that Little John just left. Aurora walked into the room, and the man walking back to the man he was treating earlier. Philip looked up "I'm sorry I didn't get you name?" he asked

The man looked up "Forgive me, my name is Robin, Robin Hood." He said proudly. Philip's face fell, Robin Hood Aurora said Mulan left to go be a merry men for a man named Robin Hood, he got up and ran into the room that Aurora and the mystery marry man were.

He opened the door a fast a he could to see Aurora sitting down next to Mulan unconscious, a cut bleeding form her head, Aurora wiped away with a towel. Aurora slowly turned to Philip with a focused face on. "I know you're surprised but right now we need to help the wounded." She said turning back to Mulan and cleaning off her face; Philip nodded and went back to the other warriors. 'That's the woman I love' Philip thought as he walked back to the wounded.

Aurora removed Mulan leather chest plate and gasped there was a huge burse in the center of her stomach, she grabbed the ointment and stated rubbing it on her flat injured stomach. She saw Mulan's face moves in pain.

"Don't give me that, this is your fault." Aurora said at Mulan even though she knew Mulan couldn't hear her. "None of this would have happened if you stayed with me and Philip." She said tears slipping out of her eyes, as she cleans the blood out Mulan's shoulder. "Why did you leave, is it because you hate me, because you didn't think you had a reason here? Why? Why did you leave me?" she said finally letting out her tears out, crying. Suddenly she felled and hand over hers, she looked down at her hand to see Mulan's hand. She looked at Mulan to see her staring back weakly.

"Why. Why did you leave, please tell me because I have been racking me brain ever since you left trying to understand why." She asked as she squeezed her hand.

"Because I couldn't get between you and Philip" Mulan said in a weak voice. "Get between us, what do you mean." Aurora asked.

Mulan smiled "I told you I loved Philip, but traveling with you I've started to feel different." She said squeeze her hand "I never stopped loving Philip but I feel the same way about you." She said looking away.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked. Mulan put her other arm over her eyes and balled up her fists. "I can't love my friend's fiancé." Mulan said choking up on her tears.

Aurora grabbed Mulan's arm and pulled it away and focused Mulan to look at her. "Who's fiancé mine or Philip's?" she asked.

"Both"

Aurora let out the breath she just realized she was holding. She says nothing and goes back to cleaning Mulan's Injury's.

* * *

Philip walks into the room, and closed the door behind him "Everyone's asleep, no one was serially injured."

Mulan now sitting up signs in relief, "That's good." She said looked down. Aurora sighed "Mulan is there something you want to say now that Philip is here." Aurora said trying to nudge Mulan into talking. Mulan turned to her.

"Aurora I know your trying to help but I'm trying to give you a happy ending why can't you see that." She said her voice razing at the end. Aurora look start into Mulan's eyes "why can't you see that's is not happy unless you're here." She yelled Mulan jumped back a little at her sudden mood change.

Philip looked between both of them "OK so who's going to tell me what's going." Aurora looked at Mulan wondering if she was going to talk.

"I love you both!" Mulan yelled. Philip stepped back. Mulan lowered her voice "I love you both and I can't stay here if I'm ruining both of your happy endings."

Philip puts his hand on Aurora's shoulder. "Aurora was right, it's no happy unless you here." He said softly. Mulan looked up showing the tears that leaked out of her eyes. "Mulan I love you too, and I also love Aurora, when she told me you left to be with Robin Hood I felt my heart break. I finally got Aurora back in my life but I couldn't be fully happy because you left." Aurora put her hand on Mulan's and looked her in the eyes.

"And I felled the same way, we want all over trying to get Philip back and finally we were all together and you just leave." Mulan let more tears leave her eyes. "I had no idea you two felled the same way."

Robin opened the door "Mulan we, oh sorry am I interrupting something." He said not leaving the door way.

"No" Mulan said quickly wiping her eyes "What is it Robin."

Robin smiled "Thank you two for your hostility but me and my merry men will be gone by the morning if you're ready Mulan."

Mulan look to Aurora and Philip, than back to Robin "Thank you Robin, but I think I will no longer be joining your marry men." Robin smiled "the loved one you were talking about they came through." Mulan looked at Philip and Aurora

"Yes. Yes they did."

* * *

**Just little one-shot in my head let me know what you think i love reviews even the bad one.**


End file.
